Rape of the Night Shadows of the day
by Kiko Gorgon
Summary: this is what happens when you have an insane person writing a story when listening to very morbid songs. Each paragraph is a different POV. I'm not going to tell you which 1 is which cause I'm lazy. but its ether My Oc Kiko, Medusa or Stein.
1. Death of whom I love

Looking at the shadows, seeing two bright yellow eyes staring at me. Then I'm falling in the black, the darkness surrounds me. Fighting to get out, to stay alive. Why did I go alone, cold and alone. She blames me for his guilt. But that will change, cause there's nothing holding you back now, to kill me.

Now that you're gone, feeling like myself I can grieve the things I can't repair and willingness to die. No one, nothing can change who I am. Not now, I would never lie to keep you love, for my love wasn't enough.

Opening my eyes, seeing the land I'm lost in. Shadows falling on me; let me go. Here my calls, call me home. Before I fade away into the night, gone from you forever. Where my nightmares can begin. Wake me can't you hear me calling for you, please help.

You lie on the ground, silent there before me, with a gunshot wound to the head, the love I gave you, I give to you, really you don't deserve it. But now there's nothing you can do. So I let you sleep with only the memory of me, the one who killed you, my child, good bye.

Begging for my life back at the hands of shadows. Even in death he should still hear me. Help me, my love.

The moonlight, it leads me to where your mother left you. She took you away from me. Picking you up in my arms, now I'm taking you home. I will not let you be alone but no bond can hold me from your side. You can't leave me, I'm right beside you. There's a fine line between my love for you and my hate of you mother, your time has come to be replaced.

Don't tell yourself I don't realize you've saved her, I'll replace freedom with fear, I'm well aware of what you've done. I see you pain, I see your need.

I'm losing my mind because of you, there's nowhere to run now, I will catch you and kill you, witch. All I wanted was her and now she's dead. I will make you sleep forever. I don't sleep now because of you.

It's time for a goodbye; I won't last the night in this nightmare. Don't hide your mistakes cause they'll find you, burn you, if you don't get out alive. Let me go in peace, I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me. Just let me go.

I will never let you kill me doctor, never. I do not fear you, she needed to die. She took you away from me, my love. I will never forgive her.

Where will you hide, where will you go, you will never get away from me. I will make you pay for what you've done. You're going to drown in my lost pain. I will never let you go.

Her words hunted me and you'll never know them. You can't escape the twisted way I think of you. You see me in your dreams and there's nothing you can do. If I fall, you will never live in peace.

There is no light to lead me the way. I always knew that all alone is where I belong now. In a dream will you save me, fix my broken mind and save my life.

There's nowhere left to run, so let's fight and get this over with. There's nothing I bleed for more, then you torment.

His hands wrapped around my neck. All your hands on my, I'm frozen in fear, I can't scream. All I ever wanted was you. Go ahead kill me again, I just want to feel that high, don't you refuse me. I will never be your sweet surrender, if I'd lie down sore and sick, would you like that. I don't mind, desperate, I will crawl to you for your love. People and Witches are killed every day.

I let you have your chance, you failed yourself; squeezing her neck harder. I hope I kill you, for you're never coming back. You will rot in hell.

Kicking him away from me; yes I loved you, yes it's my own fault, but it's not like you helped any. I won't let you kill me. She deserved better then you. Let me heal you, you're all I ever wanted, let me love you.

Do you think you unstoppable, unbreakable, while you're not; do you think I will forgive you. Forget it. I doubt even your mother would forgive you. You took everything from me, now I will take you, kill you, make you beg; beg to die, to have me kill you.

Oh, god help, get me out of this darkness, blackness, death. I never wanted this, please save me. This never ending black, the shadows are everywhere. My love help me come back to you, love you, save you from the evil in you.

You can't stop me, I will destroy you, break you, love you. I will make you love your insanity. The fear will take over.

It's true we're all a little insane. But fear is only in our minds; I do not fear you, I know I can't bring her back but killing you will be a start. She was mine!

The knife passing through my skin, the blood bubbling out of the wound, down my shoulder and arm. Pain flashes in my eyes. He's toying with me. I feel the pain across my chest as the knife cuts me more and again as it slices across my back. I fall to my knees; I can feel the tears as they run down my face.

Seeing you cry is priceless, looking at you covered in your own blood is lovely, but I'm not done yet. I will tear you apart, bit by bit. Where should I cut you next, your kidney, liver or how about your eyes. Blind you forever. Stabbing the knife through her hand into the wall behind her. Where will you go now, what will you do.

More pain. He knows I will not run; now I can't. I feel his hands on me, keeping me against the wall behind me. Tearing my cloths, my skin, smearing blood over my body. I try to hit him, kick, bite, move him off of me. He just pushes me hard against the wall. Knocking the air out of my lungs, what will you accomplish of you do this.

Slicing slowly across her hipbone, watching as the blood slowly runs down her leg. I don't care what happens to me so long as you die. I will make you beg for me to kill you, then I will get her back.

I feel lightheaded, loss of blood becoming apparent, the pain in my shoulder, chest, back hand and hip, unbearable. I see a quick movement the more pain. Something running down my face, over my right eye. Blood. Bastard! The air around me moves, he's up to something. I can feel my right arm go numb from being pinned above my head.

She doesn't know what she's in for. I take her free hand, moving it above her head. Taking the knife out of her other hand I move both her wrists together in one hand. I can feel her heartbeat, the beating as it speeds up, her breathing is shallow but quick. Pushing the knife through her wrist, right between the bones. A scream of pain. Pinning her hands to the wall. What will you do; I take her chin in my hand, her eyes closed.

I'm shaking; I never thought I would be afraid of him. I'm losing a battle that never started. I feel him sitting in front of my kneeling form. One of his hands is on my waist as he's trailing another knife over my legs. The insanity he's using could kill me, but his heart is not in it. The metal is cold, he feels me moving away from it, holding me still as he moves the knife higher, dragging the blunt edge over my breasts.

Seeing her shake like this is bringing more thoughts to my head. Pressing the knife carefully against her breasts. Are you afraid, you shaking. Maybe you're cold. Flipping the blade around, I cut a small line into her ribs. I feel her arch up into the blade, moaning. Using my free hand I push her legs apart, noticing a pentagram on her right inner thigh. What's this. Running the knife over it.

The nerve of him, spreading my legs and exposing me like this; I'm going to… oh god. The bastard, he's running the knife over the one spot that tells him I'm a witch. Stop! He can see me, he'll find out what that spot is for. I have to stop him; stop this won't solve anything you know… ah. I hear a zipper being pulled, cloths being move.

You are not going to like this. I drop the knife to the ground before I lean closer to her. I move her legs over my hips. Placing my hands on her hip.

I feel his hardness press against me. No, stop, monster what are… The pain, that's all he is to me, pain. My back arches as he thrusts himself into me. Hard and warm, tearing me apart. Stop, please stop! You don't know what you… He's licking my neck, thrusting into me; I feel even more blood run down my arms as his movement only serves to cut my wrists further. The insanity is everywhere.

Slowly I feel her start to relax as I thrust harder. She's moaning softly as I lick her. I can feel her pulse beneath my lip. Biting her hard until I feel her skin give way and more blood spills. Why I'm I doing this, I'm going to kill, right? I should have the knife in my hand and her bleeding from everywhere. I want to cut her open and watch as the life slowly leaves her eyes. But I'm not, I have her pinned to the wall with her moaning, she should be screaming.

He's becoming lost in his own head, but he hasn't stop moving, no, he's just going harder. He's trying to break me and its working. I feel his right hand move over my body, the sting of his hand over my hip, the pleasure of him thrusting deeply. He shifts, I feel the knife in my wrists move, then taken out. I wince as my arms fall down. I start to feel everything, the wall at my back, the blood running from my wrists, the pleasure that jolts up my spine with every thrust of his hips. I should be fighting this, him, not letting him do this, but I can't. Why can't I fight him, he said he didn't want me. The pleasures building, something's happening. I rest my bloody hands on his shoulders.

I don't know what made me take the knife out of her wrists, but she's losing herself. I can tell, she's losing her mind. I picked up the knife and slowly dragged the blade over her breasts. She's moaning as her pain and pleasure become one; that's right moan, scream, no one can hear you anyway, no one to save you, your daughters won't help you, nether will your sisters. There is only me. I can feel her tighten, her moans getting louder and louder. She's close.

I feel the pleasure heighten, I can't control myself. What is he doing to me. Something's building inside of me. I feel a spark of electricity go through my body. Screaming out as I feel something inside me release the pressure that was building. He grunts as something fills me, my eyes shoot open. Oh god. He moves back, pulling out of me. Letting me rest against the wall, he walks off.

Something to remind you of me, never repeat what you've done or I might just come back for more. No, I will come back weather you like it or not, for I will not kill you. You can serve another purpose.

Bastard I'll kill him. Bringing my arms up to see the damage done to my wrists. Still bleeding but they don't hurt. My shoulders still hurt but not as much as before, same with my hips. My back hurts like hell but I think I can stand. The wall and floor are cool but I feel the blood on both. My magic is trying to repair my body, trying to heal me. I'm going to find him, tare him apart limb from limb, once I get…

I didn't walk very far away from her; she needs to pass out before I can take her with me. I hear the sound of a body falling over. Walking back to her I pick her up. You are mine.


	2. Hell is in his arms

Soft pillows and blankets? Warmth, a body behind me. What, I can't move very well, everything but my head hurts. That's when all the memories of what happen last night coming back to me. Sitting up slowly, I open my eyes, looking at the body next to me. Silver hair, with a screw through the head. The blankets up to his waist; why am I here? I thought he was sleeping. His hand reaches out and wraps around my waist, pulling me to him; hey what are you doing. I know it sounds like a question but it's not. I close my eyes as fear comes over me.

Of course she's afraid of me, I raped her. She starts to shake, but I won't let her leave. Tell me, do you know why I kept your daughter around? Her head shakes. No. I move my head so I can lick her neck. I kept her as a play toy; you took her away from me so now you've taken her place. I bite her hard. She struggles; I wrap both arms around her tightly. I can taste blood as the wound that I left there reopens.

He hugged me tightly making sure I can't move away from him. Please let me go. I know he won't listen; the insanity is thick in the air. He's gone mad. I'm trying to stay quiet as his hands move from my back to my thighs, his thumb running over the pentagram. I moaned; damnit. My hands move to his shoulders, trying to push him away.

You enjoying this aren't you. She never had a spot like this, why.

She never told you where hers was; he keeps rubbing it. It was right under your nose. Now why are you doing…

I bit her neck again. Silence Witch. A scream passes through her lip. Pulling away from her, I move so she was underneath me, my hand still rubbing the pentagram. You really love this, don't you.

Get off me, you bastard. Damn he's not stopping, he's driving me insane. Fuck! My back arches and I moan loudly. He's laughing at me. What did you… a shock a fucking electrical shock comes from his hand again. I can feel the pleasure building. He hasn't even touched me sexually and I'm moaning and arching my back for him.

That's right moan, moan for me, my Witch. I want to cut you, break you, take you, make you fear me, love me, hate me. You will be my everything. I press myself against her as I part her legs with both hands. Now. I slowly push into her. Take what I'm giving you, my Witch.

Why, I told myself that I would tear him apart but I can't, my body won't let me. My senses are on overdrive, I feel him moving inside of me, his hands as they bruise my hip, his lips on my neck, biting me.

I move my right hand slowly up her side leaving little shocks of my wavelength. She's moaning loudly, her back arches. I hear my name pass through her lips. Her pulse quickens, her arms are around my neck. She bites me; I thrust harder, faster, making her scream. Your enjoying this very much aren't you, Hexe.

I won't last much longer, the pleasures building, growing inside me. Please. He slows down, tearing me. I bite harder, till his skin gives and warm blood pours into my mouth. Don't tease, I bite back. He's still thrusting slowly, holding my hips stopping me from moving them. Stop teasing! Godamnit. My minds breaking ever so slowly; please just let me…

I start going faster again, keeping her hips still as I pounded into her. The insanity in me is on fire. I take both her hands in one of mine and pinned them above her head. She's screaming my name, arching her back for me. You are mine now, mine! She starts getting tighter with each trust, slowly coming to her end.

I can feel the same fire in my belly as before, the pleasure rising in me. I can't control myself as I call his name again, my muscles contract as I cum and he just kept thrusting his hips, grunting. Every one of his thrusts causes him to rub the pentagram, making me buck my hips. I can't move very well with him holding me down. The smell of blood is heavy as I feel some wounds reopen, bringing pain with them. Don't… stop. Insane… you're driving me… insane. Stop!

I just ignore her plead as I use my free hand to raise her right leg and hook it around my hip. Thrusting into her harder; I will break you, break you to bits, tear you apart. Drive you mad; make you want me to do this all over again. Hurt you, make you bleed more, then I'll watch as the life leaves you. Leaning my head next to hers I bite her neck again, licking the blood off of her.

The pleasures building faster now, all the words of breaking me, hurting me, are just making me want this even more, the pain and the pleasure he's put me through, it arouses me even more. Please, don't stop. I stop myself from screaming his name but I don't know how much longer I'll last. I can feel his mouth on my neck, biting, sucking and licking me. His thrusts getting deeper, harder, more uncontrolled, more unstable. You're… getting lost… you're going… insane. He bites me again; I feel a jolt of pleasure run up my spine.

You are all I ever wanted. She's getting tighter again, her moans and screams louder. A few more thrusts and she cums again, two more after that I cum. I feel her struggling under me, trying to get her hands free and I let go, pulling out of her. She's breathing heavily, her eyes are closed. I watch as her chest rises and falls, the way her blood slowly oozes out of her wrists.

I'm pathetic, I should have never let him do that I should have just killed him then this would have been all over and he wouldn't be tormenting me. My eyes are closed and it's hard to move, my legs feel numb and I know he has bruised my wrists, which I can feel blood on. I start to sit up, only to have a shooting pain travel up my spine which makes me fall back down on his bed. It's only then do I realize that he's just sitting there, staring at me, watching me.

She can't even sit up I think I pushed her to hard. Her wrists are bleeding heavily now, but I can't have her dying yet. I go and get some bandages for her. Then I wrap her wrists tightly.

I turn my head to the side. Why do this to me, why keep me, you could easily throw me out but you won't, will you. I don't try to sit up again as he wraps my wrists. It hurts.

I told her already why I'm doing this. You are mine now that's all to it. I bring my hand up to her cheek, swiftly slapping it.

I feel the sting on my cheek, my neck cracks as my head turned to the side quickly. I take a swing at him with my left arm. Bastard I'll kill you.

I let her hit me; she needs to lose her energy. You know this won't solve anything. She swings again. I just bring my hand up and stop her. Enough, you'll hurt yourself even more if you continue.

Shut up! You're the one that hurt me in the first place. That's when he throws me. I feel my head slam against the floor and I land motionless breathing heavily.

You think you can yell at me, Hexe. I will punish you for your misbehaver. She's shaking again, of course.

I hear his footsteps as he walks over to me. He runs his hands through my hair, tangling his fingers in it. He pulls me towards him; let go of me. One look at his face tells me I'm not going to like this. His eyes are filled with insanity, anger and lust. I feel something wet run down my face and it takes me a minute to realize its blood. I close my eyes. My heads pounding and he tightens his grip in my hair, pulling me to my feet, I keep my eyes closed, I don't want to look at him. I feel his other arm wrap around my waist pulling me against his body. What are you going to do to me, Doctor.

I tilt her head back; she's still keeping her eyes closed, so let's do something she won't expect. I press my lips against her, she tries to pull her head away but I hold her to me. I slide me tongue across her lips and she moans into my mouth. I pull away from her; good girl. Her eyes shot open as I used her hair to pull her towards the bed with me. I throw her on to the bed, with her landing on her hands and knees with a squeak.

That bastard he through… I feel the bed shift as his arms wrap around my waist and his chest against my back. I feel his hardness between my thighs as he bites my shoulder. Don't. His hands move to my hips and I can feel him breathing; stop, you wouldn't.

You have no idea what I can do to you, Hexe. I move my hips back, positioning myself, and then I push into her. I feel her tense and she moans loudly, her hands clench the sheets of my bed, she's shaking again and I try to hold her still. You're not making this any easier, you know.

I can't help but moan as he pushes himself inside of me and there's nothing I can do to stop him. I'm shaking, I'm telling him to stop but he won't listen, he just keeps thrusting his hips. I feel the snakes on my arms move as my mind clouds over with pleasure and of course pain joins the pleasure that I feel, his mouth is on my neck, biting and licking me. My arms give out from under me and I hide my face in his pillows and each of his thrusts moves me forwards a little. His hands move to my hips as he licks up my back my hands clench the sheets harder and I force myself not to moan out loud as he kiss my left shoulder. Every kiss, lick, bite, cut, thrust is driving me insane; I feel the cool metal of his screw against my shoulders as he rests his head there. I can feel his lips move but whatever he said I didn't hear it. The pain is growing but the pleasure is unbearable. One of his hands moves to my thigh, slowly rubbing it. My breathing stops as his hand runs over the pentagram.

I keep thrusting into her as I run my fingers over the pentagram, her hips buck towards me and I can hear her muffled moans and screams. I lick her pulse once and bite down hard and I'm rewarded with another scream that dies down into whimpering, she's losing control over herself; I turned this strong witch into a weak women, I showed this women to fear the men that she normally rules over. I feel her shoulders and back shaking slightly under me. I hear my name, muffled as it was but she still said it.

My hips buck back again and my legs trembled under the force of his thrusts, his chest against my back, his hand on my thigh the other on my waist. The pain and pleasure as he pushes me over the edge of insanity as I cum, my back arched and I lift my head from the pillows and scream his name. No.

A few more thrusts after she came, I do. Holding myself over her on shaky arms, I pull out of her and she falls on the bed with a soft thud, her sides rising and falling with her quick breaths and lay down beside her, breathing just as quickly. I feel her shaking beside me.

I can't stop shaking as his arms wrap around me, pulling me back against his chest. I can feel his chest move with each breath we take, I curl into a ball and fall asleep.

_  
><strong>Author Note: Hex is German for Witch<strong>


	3. Author notce

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Kiko Gorgon


End file.
